Comfort in Silence
by HUGE DORK NERD
Summary: Sometimes it takes extreme noise and Chaos for us to find the comfort in silence. Alcohol use, cursing,a dn a lil sexual just a warning.


**Content in Silence**

A/N: HEy this story's kind of a mess, sorry, I think it'll make a better comic, whatever, read don't read

I don't own regular show

Parties aren't your favorite things

Actually you detest parties; at least one's filled with pompous assholes you barely know.

Parties with the assholes you work with are somewhat more tolerable though.

The house is packed with moving bodies, it's hard to breathe. It's hot.

You regret your choice in clothing, your choice in beer, and your choice to come here.

You sit uncomfortably next to a couple passionately making out. You feign interest in the ceiling and the photograph on the wall next to you, anything to avoid staring at the couple.

You wonder where your friend could have gone, "_Probably off upstairs tongue wrestling with Margaret." _you think, now glaring at the ceiling.

"_How did I even end up here, why didn't I just stay home" _you contemplate, now staring into your drink.

The couple finally gets up, presumably to get more 'comfortable' upstairs in one of the bedrooms. You sigh, relieved that they're leaving; you ease into the couch a tad more.

You look at the party in full, a sea of people, all cramped into a small frat house. The faces and bodies around you are all younger than you, and it sets in.

You're 23, and you're probably the oldest person here.

You need another drink. And you need to tell your friends to stop going to college parties.

You begrudgingly get up to get another beverage; you leave your jacket in some hope that you could keep your seat.

You doubt your seat and your jacket will be there when you come back.

You squeeze through the crowd; it's not easy being your size. Everything seems ten times hotter, ten times bigger, ten times harder to deal with.

Being in crowds always made you more uncomfortable and anxious. Sweat drips down your forehead, and you begin to worry about your appearance again.

"_Ugh! With all this heat I'm sweating like a pig, I probably look super gross right now! This party totally blows!"_

You finally reach the Kitchen, far less crowded, and better lit. Only a small group of are people chatting in the corner. They stare at you and your sudden entrance. You, now nervous and guilty for interrupting their conversation, grab two random beers and you quickly leave.

You make your way through the crowd again, music is blaring and you've got a headache now.

You make it back to the couch, as you predicted, another couple getting hot and heavy on it, this time there's no room for you, the couple sprawled out over your jacket and all over the lumpy sofa.

You groan, and try to find an empty patch of wall to lean against; waiting for the couple to move. You hope the scene doesn't get too heated; you'd have to burn that jacket if anyone were to spunk on it.

You scan the crowds again, looking for a familiar face. Any face would be nice right now, even if it was one of your asshole co-workers.

You spot one, or at least you think you do, you'd know that side ponytail anywhere.

You see her _"Eileen? What's she doing in a place like this?" _You look at her, she doesn't seem to see you, actually she appears to be caught up in another conversation.

She too is backed up against a wall, a taller, larger gentleman leering over her. She smiles nervously, avoiding direct eye contact.

She's tense, even from across the room you can see how uncomfortable she looks.

You take a swig of beer, and watch the scene. It's obvious that this guy just can't take a hint.

You think of intervening. A small voice in the back of your head nags at you "_Look at her, she's so uneasy, just go and say hello, just go over there so that guy will leave."_

"_Eileen's capable of getting out of this alone; I've seen her turn guys down all the time!"_

"_This guy's more persistent; she's obviously said no several times, he isn't getting the message dude!"_

You look at the gentleman; he looks drunk, and nowhere near defeated enough to leave.

You take another swig of your drink, grimace at the taste. You're now glaring at the scene before you.

You scan the whole party again; making sure no one else was trying to stop the inebriated man.

You sigh and move through the crowds again. The little voice inside your head seems to be satisfied.

You reach them; Eileen still hasn't seen you, still avoiding eye contact with the larger man in front of her.

"Hey Eileen, got you your drink!" you say, holding up the second unopened beer.

She looks up, surprised, but relieved. The man turns around, upset with you, intruding on their conversation.

"Ah! Thanks Rigby!" She grabbed the drink from his hand, you move next to her, standing close.

You finally address the man "Hey, what's up dude?" you try to cover your annoyance with friendliness; the man stares at you, frowning some.

"She with you then?" the man says, almost saddened.

"Not really, but if it'll get you to leave, I'll say yes." The liquid courage you've been downing is now starting to take effect.

"What's that supposed to mean pal?" The man questioned, now angry. He leans in closer, you don't even flinch.

"Means you should have left when she said no the first time dude." You frown at him, Eileen does the same.

The man, now furious, Socks you right in the nose and you fall to the floor. The music stops, the crowd turns to look at you, the man, and Eileen.

Your entire face is in pain. Eileen kneels down to help you up, the man now being escorted by his friends.

One of his friends comes to you and apologizes.

"Sorry about him, he's a real mess at parties, you're ok though right?"

You shrug off the pain, "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." You use the back of your hand to wipe some blood from your face. Eileen looks at you, she smiles. You feel blood rush to your cheeks, you look away.

The crowd turns away again, the party resumes.

"You wanna go outside I kinda hate being here right now."

Eileen simply nods, you head for the door, forgetting about your jacket, forgetting about Mordecai, and forgetting about how horrible crowds are.

Well maybe not so much that last one, it was miserable now, going through the crowd, the pain of your bruised and bleeding face combined with your anxiety and now trying to keep up with Eileen was enough to make you cry. At least you could yell when you got outside.

In a vain attempt to keep up with Eileen, you attempt to grab her hand, her arm, anything to keep from losing her in the crowd.

You grab her wrist, close enough.

She flinches slightly, but continues her trek through the crowd.

You both make it outside, there are still some small groups of people, they don't notice you.

You're relieved, and you feel like you can breathe again.

She starts down the porch steps, you follow her. You massage the bridge of your nose.

"_Man Mordecai's gonna be laughing about this for weeks, got punched out over Eileen, man I'm never gonna be able to live this one down." _ You take notice that you're still holding Eileen's wrist, blood rushes to your face again.

You release her wrist.

She keeps moving.

You keep following.

You find a quiet spot next to the house. You lean against a wall, Eileen leans next to you.

Silence.

Silence.

This fucking sucks.

"Man what complete fucking garbage."

She glances at you.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything, that guy, that whole damn party."

"Hah, yeah I was going to say, you didn't have to do that. I'm glad you came when you did though, I really didn't want to cause a scene. I'm ok with you starting one though" She looks up at the night sky, smiling slightly.

"You mean, you woulda decked him if I hadn't come over?"

She sends you a sideways glance.

"If he didn't plan on leaving me alone, yeah probably."

"No way, Man I wish I'd just watched! I would've LOVED to see that!"

You grin like a fool, Eileen grins too, giggling a bit.

"If you want I could punch you, that's sorta the same right?" She punches you lightly on the arm, you laugh again, she smiles and you blush again.

Then you remember that just twenty minutes ago you were punched in the face, and the pain immediately resurfaces.

"Urgh." You grunt, Eileen turns to you, concerned.

"Ah, you ok Rigby?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit bruised I think." You slide to the ground and massage the bridge of your nose again. You feel something cold and wet brush up against the back of your hand.

"Here, it's still pretty cold, you could use it to help the swelling, plus you'd probably want something to relax you anyway."

You grab the unopened bottle and rest it against your face. It had indeed soothed the pain somewhat. Eileen sat next to you, relaxing herself more.

"Thanks." You take a swig of the beer, and you once again regret your choice in beverage, grimacing in the bitter taste. Eileen continues to stare at the sky with a content smile on her face.

"So how'd you end up coming to this lame party anyway? I didn't take you as one who liked to hang around frat guys."

She didn't remove her eyes from the sky.

"Margaret invited me, she wanted to get out for the night, but didn't really wanna come alone. Why'd you come?"

"Mordecai heard there was a party and said I needed to leave the house for a bit, or did Margaret invite him or somethin, I don't really 'member." You take another gulp of the beer.

You start talking about random things, the alcohol starts to have an effect on your speech and motor skills.

You start slurring your words and you have a hard time staying upright. Eileen giggles every time you slur.

You're pretty sure you made yourself slur just to hear the bubbly laughter.

"_She's too fucking cute what the hell, how do you even get that cute."_

You start to lean on her, you feel her warmth, she responds with slight hesitation, but she eventually leans on you too.

You play with her hair, her hands, the edge of her skirt, anything your hands could reach, your restraint and your image thrown out the window.

She was bright red, but copied your actions, running her small hand through your scruffy hair, brushing her fingers across your stubble.

She giggled again, and you swear your heart did a back flip.

You sigh and rest your head against her neck, she continues to talk, pointing out various constellations to you.

You turn your head nuzzling her neck, you inhale her scent, cinnamon and sugar.

You feel her stiffen but she doesn't push you off. You decide to continue.

You move in front of her. You stare into her eyes, she stares back, you're frozen.

" Are.. Um… do you.. Want.. t-this…" you mumble, averting your eyes from her gaze.

Your face heats up.

She leans in, her lips gently touching the corner of your mouth.

"Do you?" She whispered, her breath tickling your cheek.

You hesitate, you're shaking and stiff, still somewhat in awe of what was happening.

Your mind runs through scenario after scenario of endless negative outcomes from simply saying yes.

But fuck that.

You start your decent slowly, but your hand slips on wet grass, and you crash into her, landing on her in an ungraceful heap.

You can hear her laugh again, your head once again pressed between her neck and her shoulders.

You lift yourself up again, she uses her elbows to get upright. You're both at eye level again.

You try to lean in again, but she moves first.

Her lips meet yours.

Sparks.

Her lips are soft, sweet, and warm, you pull her closer, wrapping your arms around her.

Embers.

She wraps her arms around your shoulders, runs her hand through your messy hair, you follow suit, running your fingers through the brunette locks.

Smoke.

You both break away, panting. Now you move in first to restart, first kissing her collar bone, she moans and you continue to move up her neck and then back to her lips. She breaks again, now nibbling at your ear, your neck, and then back again to your lips

Flames.

You finally separate, still panting. You look at her, she looks back at you.

She giggles again. You join in her laughter, you're both too giddy and lightheaded to think of anything else to say.

You both sit in the comfort of each other's company, content in silence for once.

Wonderful, peaceful, silence.


End file.
